


Healing Journal- Meeting Doctor Stephen Strange, Neurosurgeon

by ael_xander



Series: Healing Journal [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arrogance, Arrogance Doctor, F/M, Grumpy Stephen, Nursing isn’t easy, Other, doctor oh doctor, healing on the sly, nurse versus doctor, sexy doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: Working in CSIU means handling some of the most intensive cardiac and neurological cases. When Cylene Tarleton finally meets Doctor Stephen Strange, she realises he is sexy but he is truly arrogant. Her job was important to her. So, she has no problem putting her patient before the ego of any doctor.





	Healing Journal- Meeting Doctor Stephen Strange, Neurosurgeon

_Dr. Strange in CSIU- the first meeting_

“Nurse. Nurse, I need you to follow me, now.” Thus Cylene Tarletan, LNP, RN, BN, PA, met Dr. Stephen Strange, neurosurgeon and resident gorgeous pain in the ass at Metro General hospital. She walked after him, grabbing a bag of saline solution, a chest tube kit, and her tablet, never being more than three steps behind world renowned doctor. They entered into the far room where one of his assigned patients rested. The tall, dark haired doctor turned to Cylene. “Well, Nurse…” 

“Cylene Tarletan, sir. Our patient is Franklin Devlin. Presented with extreme chest pain, while complaining of a severe headache, neck pain, and severe eye strain.” She hung the new bag of saline as she spoke, not bothering to look at the handsome doctor. Rumours preceded him about his predilection to attract females. She wasn’t planning on being one of them.“MRI results showed blockages in the outer brain near the lower left lobe, a small segment issue near the nerves linking to the left eye. Further, he’s presenting with a partially collapsed left lung.” She pointed to the chest tube kit. “Ready when you are.” 

“Are you telling me how to do my job, Nurse Tarleton?” His voice deepened and sounded dangerous. _Oh, so he’s really that kind of an ass. Oh, dear man, we don’t put up with that shit here._ She looked up at him and walked up to him. “Let me explain something, Dr. Stephen Strange.This is CSIU. I have patients to care for, your ego isn’t one of them. I read his reports just like you did before coming in here. I’m not an idiot, nor one of your syncophants. Moreover, I’m actually a physician’s assistant, but I prefer this role because I still know more than most doctors, do more with the patients. Now are you ready or do you need more time to fuss?” 

She tapped her wrist where her kinetic watch rested, not looking at the growling doctor. Cylene wasn’t about to play games with a man’s life. If push came to shove, she’d do the procedure herself and sign his name to it. _Fuck him and his attitude._ Finally, he gestured towards the table. “Fine, let’s get him stabilised.” 

Cylene prepped the tray for the procedure, while Stephen Strange gloved up. Without speaking, she handed him the betadine swabs, then the alcohol wipes, the anesthetic as she spoke quietly to the patient. When it was time, she held the patient’s hands as the doctor cut the skin, then shoved the tubing in quickly into the lung area, listening for increased air exchange. His movements were precise, graceful, and truly easy on the eyes. Quickly, he placed the Tegaderm around the opening, keeping the barrier in place to allow the lung to inflate.

Dr. Strange placed the tube into the receptacle, allowing the drainage to take place. Cylene placed a stethoscope on the patient’s chest, listened to the man breathe as she watched over 500ccs of fluid drain within two minutes. Stephen Strange looked at the bloody fluid then at her. “This didn’t show in the notes.”

“It did not, but he had been sick recently.” Cylene placed her stethoscope around her neck, bent down, switched out the drainage containers as the fluid drained slowed down. “Twenty-five hundred ccs. I’ll notate it. Do you want to finish your neuro assessment while I dispose of this, once I get a sample for the lab?”

Stephen ignored her, concentrating on doing his job. She smiled softly, taking a sample, then disposing the rest. Labeling the sample, Cylene watched Dr. Strange work, his moves efficient, clinical, and cold. She understood why most of the nurses feared him, yet wanted him. _Sexy is as sexy does, but he is preoccupied with himself and his ego. I don’t have time for that kind of nonsense._ She handed him the neuro kit as he finished the test.

He nodded at her and went to work as she took notes. Every once in a while, she suggested something and Stephen would agree or disagree, suggesting another cause or possibility. In the end, Dr. Strange decided to put the patient on his surgical rotation for the morning. There was no reason to wait. Not with the tests and his own assessment. Stephen looked to her. “You’ll be available when he recovers?”

Cylene nodded. “Yes, sir. It’s my shift rotation. Any particular orders you want to put in place?” She took notes as he dictated a full set of orders presurgery and post. When he was done, he walked out without saying a word. Cylene chuckled. “So that was Dr. Stephen Strange. Interesting.” _Definitely dreamy, just arrogant._

After that day, Stephen made it a point to make sure his patients were always on Cylene’s team. She also made sure she was available when he was due to be on call. Over time, she realized she was delevoping a crush on the doctor, but duty before anything else. Her life was defined by duty before pleasure. Stephen was a pleasure she had no time for. Her Gram taught her well. Her Gram made sure she never forgot that lesson,Cylene clenched her fists in memory. Time to put Stephen out of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Healing Journal for Cylene. I still smile as I have to take the original notes and info from my RP and change the name. More, by rereading the storyline, I realise how much I adore these two.


End file.
